


Secret Santa

by VisforVicious



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Luciel Choi/MC (background), M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisforVicious/pseuds/VisforVicious
Summary: Yoosung is goaded into attending a Christmas party, and he gets more than he could have hoped for. Written as a Christmas present/request for top!Yoosung and zensung.





	

Yoosung cannot believe he was talked into this again. Another Christmas party. Wasn't the one at his school enough? Not to mention the Christmas festivities that he'll have to endure with his family all next week. Yes, those are only two events, but when you consider that Yoosung both hates his classmates and some members of his family, two parties is enough to last him for quite a while. And now his only friend in the world, Luciel, has decided that yet another dose of holiday cheer is just what he needs.

"Come on, man," his friend insisted earlier that afternoon. "I mean, we've both survived the end-of-the-year rushes. That has to be good for something, right?"

Yoosung could do nothing but roll his eyes from his desk. The end-of-the-year rush standard for most businesses does not exactly exist in his world. It's only a rush if a special weapon or outfit goes on sale for a limited time in LOLOL, the MMORPG he's addicted to.

Luciel, on the other hand, works with the public. His life revolves around the idea of planning events and getting up the joy for Christmas as much as he can. Even if he is probably just as sick of it as Yoosung is by the time the actual event occurs, Luciel would never let his boredom show.

After only ten minutes on the phone, IM, and email, Yoosung is suddenly being texted information about where the party is, what he needs to bring, and he's actually writing it down.

"This will be my present to you," Yoosung texts him back. "My presence. You better enjoy it."

"Every day," Luciel sends as a reply. "Every day. I will pick you up in ten."

Yoosung sighs. He watches as the grey sky begins to change into sunset and the first snowflakes fall. His browser homepage alerts him that there is a heavy snowfall warning, but he shuts it off and plays Angry Birds until Luciel pulls into his driveway. Yoosung signs into his LOLOL guild's Twitter before he goes and tweets a festive "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight."

* * *

 

When Yoosung steps into the car, Luciel informs him that this is a Secret Santa party and casually hands him the name of a woman he's never met before. Kang Jaehee stares back at him from a crumpled sticky note, along with her Facebook URL. The party is an hour away, with good traffic, and there is no time to Facebook stalk to get a sense of this mystery woman before the night begins.

"You've got to be kidding me," Yoosung whines. He tries to log onto the internet through his phone, but the signal is terrible and he gives up quickly. "There is always fine print with you."

Luciel shrugs, barely hiding a smile. "You're a smart guy, Yoosung. Whatever you do will be fine."

Yoosung sighs and crosses his arms across his chest in a mock protest. Luciel heads to the highway, trying to avoid the rush-hour traffic and snow that's quickly turning into a storm. Even though it's treacherous, Yoosung requests to go to the strip mall across the street. Luciel waits in the car, texting his girlfriend.

Yoosung shuffles through the crowd of people exiting the mall holding brightly colored packages and moves in and out of the stores as quick as he can. The last-minute holiday shoppers cram each and every sales bin and aisle, making Yoosung's palms sweat and his cheeks flush. He knows he can take as long as he wants because Luciel loses track of everything when on the phone, but for his own sanity's sake, he needs to get out of the mall soon. He's heard the same Christmas carols over and over again, done by different washed-up stars, along with the screeching of babies. The heat of the place is also overwhelming in a huge coat. Yoosung gives up on books and goes into the drug store and searches through the aisles for chocolate. He hopes vaguely that Jaehee doesn't have a peanut allergy.

Just as he steers his way out of the aisle, he catches the look of another guy doing last minute shopping. The man looks equally flustered until their eyes meet.

The other man is taller than Yoosung and carries it off well. Yoosung always feels short around other men, but this particular one doesn't make him feel too short. The other man smiles at him. Even in the storm, he's only wearing an unzipped thin coat, a tight shirt underneath, and tight pants. His silver hair is tied behind him, the front cut short, leaving some bangs that flutter down across his forehead. He repeatedly moves them out of the way with his hand, curling his fingers behind his ears. The man's smile lingers, and Yoosung fights the urge to smile back for too much longer. He's going to be late if he doesn't hurry up.

With a quick nod before he leaves, he goes over to the cash register. He's behind an old woman counting pennies and he curses under his breath. he checks to see Luciel through the store window, still parked outside and lost in his phone. Before the old woman scurries away with her cat food and cheap novel, Yoosung glances back to see where the man in the aisle went. When he catches sight of the guy again, the man's back is to him. Yoosung can only see the tip of the thin jacket and a nice butt in tight pants. But there is no mistaking the location: the stranger is in the condom aisle.

* * *

 

Luciel's party is loud and his basement apartment gets too hot too quickly. Yoosung declines all alcohol, but encourages his good friend to keep hammering them back. He knows that the more intoxicated Luciel is, the more the man loses sight of where Yoosung is. Maybe Yoosung can sneak away, or maybe he can score. The second thought is not likely, though. Luciel is pretty much a 'bro' and attracts nothing but 'bros' at his job, who are now scattered around the apartment socializing in loud voices. As soon as Luciel's girlfriend shows up with her gaggle of friends, Yoosung realizes it's going to be a pretty huge heterosexual party. Which is okay, really. Yoosung's used to this by now. Everyone Yoosung comes into contact with daily - except the very flamboyant mailman - is straight, and even his family doesn't know he's gay. They do logically know, he supposes, but he hasn't done the whole coming out thing. Luciel knows too, but he's never made any promises about helping his friend hook up. This party is really the last place Yoosung can have any type of social interaction before Christmas, and where he once was dreading it, ever since seeing the guy in the drugstore, he has a vague sense of hope.

This is what Christmas miracles are for, right? But even with his new found hope, all Christmas tropes seem too overdone.

While Luciel mixes drinks with his old friends, Yoosung excuses himself to wrap presents. There's only a matter of time before Jaehee - the person Yoosung drew for the Secret Santa - gets here. There is brightly colored paper under Luciel's bed and while Yoosung digs around, he accidentally finds Luciel's present for him. It's not wrapped, but a sticky note has been placed on it that reads Yoosung in block letters. These days, Luciel only wraps and tries to make things nice for his girlfriend.

"Amazing," Yoosung says as he looks at the complete set of LOLOL expansion packs, including the limited-edition holiday one that he was too late to get. He places the gift back gingerly, trying not to let his intrusion be noted. He fixes up his present with a sigh, knowing that his gift sucks (he cannot buy things for women to save his life), but still not invested enough to care.

When he hears scores of laughter from the next room, he knows the girlfriends have finally shown up and the real party can begin. A few more cars pull up in the parking lot and a few more beer bottles are predictably opened. Yoosung lingers in Luciel's bedroom with his present a few moments longer before braving the party scene. Even if Jaehee turns out to be more mellow and into something with a large following on the internet he can fake some enthusiasm.

And then someone puts on the same Christmas music he has heard all day, and the hope is lost again.

* * *

 

Yoosung maintains a position at the back of the room. He sits down in the large beanbag that he and Luciel used to fight over to play video games in, and casually watches the crowd. The gift exchange is at ten P.M., and from there, he figures he can grab another can of Coke and attempt to wish Luciel happy holidays before he decides to bail. Home before midnight, and then to enjoy one last day of sleeping in before he has to deal with his older cousin's passive aggressive behavior and his younger cousin's inept boyfriend. He casually munches on potato chips and watches that Christmas special with the elf who wants to be a dentist. He actually loved this when he was a kid, and it's not so bad for a while. He talks to Luciel's old roommate who still remembers him.

"You look a lot better now, buddy!" The guy's golf shirt is unfortunately flipped up.

Yoosung cannot return the sentiment, so he makes fun of himself instead. Being the former loser kid who never used to leave his room that much, this is easy to do - and a lot less painful since he began to clean up his act two years ago. "Yeah, it's a lot easier once you're not browsing 4-chan or playing LOLOL all the time."

The conversation goes flat, and Yoosung is left with Rudolph and Hermey. He meets Jaehee briefly and she is unfortunately not a nerd girl in disguise. He scans the crowd for something, anything, but there is no one to connect to. He hates parties for this very reason. He gets up from his chair and goes into the kitchen to get a Coke. He leans on the counter, and that's when there's another knock. He wasn't expecting any more people, especially since the gift exchange is very soon. No one seems to hear the door, so Yoosung decides he's designated doorman. Maybe it's the neighbors, he thinks to himself, but before he can finish the statement, he opens up and finds the drugstore stranger staring back at him.

The man smiles at Yoosung, but also cocks his head to the side in surprise. His mischievous smile never falters as he looks back to make sure the numbers on the door match. He's chewing gum, very subtly, and his hands are buried in his back pockets. "Is this Luciel's place?"

Yoosung nods, returning the smile only a bit.

The man's smile is smug. "This is my lucky night then." He raises his eyebrows casually and then waits, he body weight shifting as he dances on the balls of his feet. "So, are you going to invite me in, or are you just the doorman for the night?"

Yoosung really grins now. "Come in." He moves aside a bit and extends his arm gradually. The man nods to him, cordially, and steps into the loud apartment. Before Yoosung can lower his arm, the man grabs it and forces his hand into a shake.

"Nice to meet you...?"

"Yoosung."

"Really now? This is a small world, then." The man smiles but says nothing else. Yoosung knits his brows a bit, but the man introduces himself without missing a beat. "I'm Zen."

"Nice to meet you."

"Come have a drink with me," Zen says, and without waiting for a response, walks right into the kitchen.

Yoosung resumes his Coke, and Zen asks for the same thing. He's on one side of the kitchen island, his back facing the party that's still raging. Yoosung grabs a drink and slides it over to him, taking the position across from him. They both lean on the island, their attention placed on the other.

"How do you know Luciel?" Yoosung asks, taking a sip.

Zen smiles. "I know his girlfriend."

"Ah," Yoosung breathes. "Makes sense." They both take a drink, and Zen's eyes don't leave him. "I've known Luciel for a long time," Yoosung answers without being prompted.

"I know," Zen says with his devious smile.

Yoosung's tongue feels like it's swelling and his pulse races. "How exactly?"

Zen brushes his hand in the air, dismissing the question. For the first time, he breaks his stare with Yoosung and looks at the microwave clock. It reads fifteen minutes to ten. "When are we all exchanging presents?"

"Um, ten." Yoosung turns around and regards the time too. "Ah, soon. I should get my stuff from Luciel's room."

"I'll come too."

Without waiting for him to respond, Zen moves away from the island and follows Yoosung. Yoosung's heart is racing in his chest and he can barely open the door when they get there. His hands are so sweaty. The bedroom is tucked at the back of the apartment, away from everyone else who is in the living room, hallway, and scattered in the kitchen. There are maybe twenty people here, max, with five outside smoking with Luciel's brother. Down the hallway is the bathroom, which is miraculously empty, and then Luciel's bedroom and linen closet. The hallway narrows and gets dark. Yoosung feels his chest constrict.

"Look, I should probably tell you something," Zen says, stepping in between Yoosung the the door that is only open a crack. The taller man smiles and then suddenly looks up. "Too bad there's no mistletoe here..." he muses out loud.

Yoosung catches himself looking up too, following Zen's line of sight. He's still looking up when he's caught by Zen's kiss on his neck, and then on his lips.

Yoosung's hands move instantly to Zen's waist, where he feels the ends of the thin jacket he still has on. He pushes his palms up beyond that, feeling Zen's hips. Zen moves in quickly to remove the space between their bodies and wraps his hands on the back of Yoosung's neck. He tangles his hand in Yoosung's hair as he pushes his tongue into Yoosung's mouth. He tastes like peppermint and cigarettes, and he must have swallowed his gum because there is no way that it's still there with the amount of surface area he's already explored.

Still holding onto Yoosung, Zen breaks away and smiles deviously. He places his lips close to Yoosung's ear. "I'm your Secret Santa."

Yoosung inhales sharply and pushes his hands up Zen's shirt, onto Zen's lower back. Heat radiates off the man's body. He pushes their hips together and Zen intakes a sharp breath as well, mouth still close to Yoosung's ear.

"I suppose I'm a bad Secret Santa. The present is for me as much as it is for you," the silver-haired man coos and then breaks their embrace slightly. He reaches into his jacket bocket and pulls out a condom and a small packet of lube.

Yoosung swallows hard and shifts his weight on the balls of his feet. Just the look this guy is giving him right now is enough to make him finish too early, so he begins to start planning how all of this is going to happen.

They are still standing in the hallway, just outside of Luciel's room with the door open a crack. He looks towards Luciel's bed and then to the bathroom, debating the pluses and minuses of each spot. Zen notices what's going on and seems to consider this dilemma as well.

"The bathroom," Zen decides for them. Yoosung had been leaning more towards the bed and then just dealing with the repercussions if Luciel found out, but Zen's next words seal the deal. "The mirror. I can watch you fuck me."

Yoosung doesn't say anything for a moment. He sort of stands there, slack jawed and suddenly really loving Christmas.

"What can I say?" Zen asks nonchalantly. "I'm a bad Secret Santa. I'm getting a present just as much as you."

Yoosung pushes their lips together once again, grinding Zen into the wall by the door frame and hearing the other man's sharp giggles of delight and pleasure. He runs his hand down the front of Zen's body, ending at the crotch of the tight pants, which leave nothing to the imagination. Zen's hard and ready, and so is Yoosung.

He takes Zen by the hand roughly and they enter the tiny bathroom. There is a mirror along one wall with a large, white counter. It looks a lot nicer than it feels and Yoosung mumbles an apology for how cold it's going to be. Zen gives him another nonchalant wave in the air. He's already discarded his jacket and hands over the lube and condom to Yoosung.

"We'll warm it up fast," he says with a smile, and then takes his shirt off.

Yoosung drops to his knees and begins to help Zen with the pants. It's clear from the situation that he's topping, so he wants Zen to feel as comfortable as possible and to have as much fun before they begin. Besides, this gift really _is_ for the two of them, anyway, and he may as well act like it.

It's been too long for Yoosung and he's missed the feeling of going down on someone. It's powerful, in what seems like a contradictory way. He poses himself on his knees after Zen's pants have been discarded. There's no underwear to contend with, so Yoosung holds Zen's hard cock in his hands before licking the tip and dragging his tongue down the underside. He feels Zen quiver against the counter. Zen places both hands behind himself to grip the edges as Yoosung licks up and down some more, teasing. His mouth covers all of Zen soon enough, and they fall into a slow rhythm. Yoosung's hands go to Zen's thighs and he separates Zen's legs some more as his head bobs again and again. Zen is cooing and breathing in choppy breaths, fingers in Yoosung's hair again. He plays with the nape of Yoosung's neck before grabbing Yoosung's shirt collar and demanding to open his present.

"Off with your shirt," Zen says.

Yoosung stops momentarily. Looking up at Zen nearly the entire time, he removes his shirt and then continues to suck.

"You're driving me crazy," Zen says, his hands running through his own hair now. Yoosung's maintaining eye contact while bobbing up and down. Yoosung touches himself through his own jeans until finally Zen demands, "Just fuck me."

"You want that now?"

"Yeah."

"So soon? I mean, it's not even ten. It's not quite time to exchange presents."

Zen gives him a devilish look. "I've been a bad Secret Santa already."

"You have." Yoosung get's up and begins to take off his pants and the rest of his clothing.

Zen is touching himself, watching and biting his lip. "Really bad. What are you going to do about it?"

"I think you know," Yoosung replies. He's touching himself too, completely naked, in front of Zen and their mirrored selves. He catches his own glance in the reflection, and then encloses the gap between their two bodies. They kiss furiously for a few moments, Zen taking bath their cocks in hand together. Yoosung cranes up and whispers into the other man's ear, using a seductive tone. "Turn around, bad Secret Santa, and look at what I'm going to give you."

Zen smiles and does that same giggle-gasp of delight. With Yoosung's grip on one shoulder, Zen turns around and smiles at Yoosung in the mirror. Yoosung grabs the lube from the counter and begins to prepare Zen. He watches as the other man's face changes in the mirror - mouth opening and closing with slight discomfort at first, then relaxing completely when it begins to feel good. Occasionally Zen catches Yoosung's glance at the same time. Zen only smiles and bites his lower lip. A few minutes in, however, Yoosung meets Zen's gaze.

With a large grin, Zen requests, "Fuck me."

Yoosung swallows hard and obeys. He grabs the condom from the counter and moves quickly. He feels all his tension mounting in the base of his stomach and is already biting his tongue to try and last longer before he is even inside Zen. It's just the tip of his head and both men begin to groan. He can already tell that Zen is vocal during sex and while he loves it when the guys he's with are, it's going to be brutal. It will take all the concentration in the world not to explode within moments, and that's just not a very good present. Like a toy that breaks as soon as it's out of the box, or needs far too many batteries to function.

When Yoosung's all the way in, they both bite their lips and let out long moans. Yoosung waits for a second, making sure Zen's okay before he begins to motion with his hips. Zen winks at him from the mirror, and that's almost enough to lose himself. Yoosung just can't watch what's going on. It's too much. That's for Zen, anyway, something to revel in while Yoosung fucks him. With his hands on the taller man's hips to steady himself, Yoosung goes in and out. He's usually pretty fast when it comes to sex, since going slower usually makes him come faster. If he's quick and changes his angles a lot, he can usually fair pretty well. He's relieved when Zen seems to like it fast and even begins to request it in the few moments where Yoosung slows down to catch his breath or move his arms.

"Keep going, keep going," Zen wails, surprising Yoosung with how vocal he is. He grunts and groans and Yoosung's relieved they took the bathroom. There would be no way of avoiding being heard in Luciel's bedroom and Luciel would not have been happy with this at all. At least in the bathroom there is a lock and people are far too involved with their own gift exchanging to care.

Zen lowers his entire body onto the counter at one point, pushing his ass towards Yoosung. Yoosung gasps, surprised by the move and hugely turned on. Zen presses against him, hips rotating a few times before Yoosung takes over again. He's worried he's probably bruising Zen's hips on the counter top and is glad when Zen moves away from it. Zen's touching himself as Yoosung continues to fuck him, and Yoosung's turned on even more. He knows he's going to come soon, and he's not going to fight it anymore. Zen is working studiously on himself, his face resting to the side of the counter, no longer engaged with his reflection. As soon as Yoosung catches a glimpse of himself and Zen's back in the mirror, he feels that base in his stomach tighten.

"Oh God," Yoosung says, uttering the first real word since they started the actual sex. He comes shortly after in a grunt, and then hears Zen exhale loudly.

Zen comes into his hand and the image makes Yoosung try to ride out his orgasm longer, but it doesn't work. He's done, they're both done, and they breathe raggedly in the bathroom, waiting to calm down. After a while, Yoosung gingerly pulls out and Zen raises himself up a bit. They both catch one another in the mirror and smile.

"Happy Christmas," Zen says.

"Happy Christmas indeed," Yoosung concurs.

* * *

 

Outside the bathroom, they are dressed again and no one seems to notice that they were missing for the first half of the exchange. Yoosung has picked up his gift from Luciel's room and now holds it and waits for Jaehee's name to be called out. The two of them haven't missed much. They started the gift exchange late and everyone is drunk and taking far too long to respond to things. Christmas specials are still playing on a lower volume in the room, Rudolph's plight now the main concern. Yoosung moves back to his beanbag, a wide smile on his face and the glow of sex is still on him. Zen is across the room, drinking another Coke and talking a bit to Luciel's girlfriend. Their gazes occasionally meet and they smile, but for the most part people are concerned with unveiling the mystery of Secret Santa.

Jaehee isn't exactly thrilled about her gift - chocolate is such a generic gift - but Yoosung could care less. He watches as Luciel exchanges with a friend he doesn't recognize, and many gift cards, random popular fiction, and alcohol are revealed from their shiny packaging. Yoosung is alert and waiting to see who gets Zen. It's almost the end of the night and the gift roster when Yoosung sees Luciel's girlfriend move across the room to her purse to grab out her present. Gotta be her, he thinks. It would only make sense for Zen to have her in the exchange, since he knows her better.

But when she moves across the room to Yoosung, he's perplexed.

"Happy holidays," she says, her voice sweet. She sets the gift in his lap and waits with her hands posed in front of her.

Yoosung looks down at the lump in front of him and he doesn't even have to open it - he knows it's the LOLOL expansion packs. Luciel would have gotten it for him since he knows what Yoosung likes, and then given it to her for the exchange. Of course, he should have realized that earlier. But he was...distracted. He laments that she is in front of him because it means he can't see Zen across the room. Her red dress sways as she waits, her brown hair obscuring all hope of visibility.

Yoosung opens the present and doesn't need to feign excitement. This gift is amazing and he tells her so, throwing in a few facts about his character to make his enthusiasm seem even more genuine. "Thank you. This is utterly fantastic."

"I admit," she allows. "Luciel helped me. You should thank him as much as me."

Yoosung smiles a bit and nods to his friend, holding up the pack. Luciel shrugs his shoulders and holds his drink up the same way.

She says a few more things in a soothing tone before she moves out of the way and Zen comes into view again. Yoosung tries to meet Zen's gaze, but it's no use - Zen's giving a gift card to some guy in a red shirt, collar also unfortunately up, and then that's it. Couples break off together to mingle a bit more, some go outside to smoke, and Zen seems to disappear in the crowd. Yoosung somehow falls into a heart-to-heart about an actor's film career without even trying with Jaehee, who appeared out of nowhere. It turns out that the is a nerd girl, just not quite the video game or fantasy kind. She muses far too much about a detective show, comparing it point-by-point with other shows in that genre. While the conversation is interesting and Jaehee makes good observations, Yoosung is far too distracted. Thankfully Jaehee notices this and excuses herself to go get another drink.

CDs in his hand, Yoosung walks around Luciel's apartment. He lingers in the bedroom for a while before going outside and catching Zen having a cigarette by himself. The night air is chilly and he doesn't know how this man is surviving in as thin of coat as that. The storm form before has ended, but white powder still dusts everything.

Zen smiles and blows smoke out of the side of his mouth. He doesn't say anything but accepts Yoosung's presence at his side. He offers Yoosung a cigarette wordlessly, but Yoosung declines with a wave of his hands. He's convinced they still smell like sex, even in the middle of the chilled night air and surrounded by second-hand smoke.

"I told you," Zen says finally. "I'm a bad Secret Santa." His grin is from ear to ear and utterly infectious. Yoosung bursts out laughing and touches Zen's back in a friendly way.

"You are the best one I have ever had. So secret it doesn't even exist."

Zen laughs kindly, not put off by the corniness of the joke. He tilts his head to the side as he smokes the last bit of his cigarette. "Man, you're cute. I knew you were in the drugstore, but this is unreal."

It's Yoosung's turn to smile ridiculously. Zen stamps out his cigarette and then crosses his arms over his chest for warmth. They both stand together, listening to the din of the party.

Zen points to the CDs in Yoosung's hand. "I've never seen this."

Yoosung looks down, almost forgetting he has it. "It's a game," he says. "I guess it makes sense that you haven't heard of it. Whoever advertised it did a really poor job of it. It never got the proper fame it deserved. It's mostly popular with Western counties, even though the creator is Korean."

Zen's eyes are wide, but the smile is still planted on his face.

"Sorry," Yoosung apologizes, placing the case back at his side. "I get carried away sometimes."

Zen nods, still grinning. "It's okay. I like it."

It's clear that they are not talking about LOLOL.

"I'm a bad date," Zen says, looking at Yoosung and moving in front of him.

"Me too," Yoosung concedes. "But if you're half as bad as you are a Secret Santa, then we will have no problem whatsoever."

They both smile and kiss one last time before exchanging numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this, just FYI. I hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
